Love Potion
by JetStrike
Summary: Draco Malfoy cooks up a plan to give Harry Potter a love potion and leave him to run amok.  Little does he know a single hair fell into said potion, making it exclusive onto to himself.   This story will range from T-M  perhaps MA  in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

|Oh this is going to be perfect!|

Draco Malfoy, the Prince of evil had a plan. He was going to make a love potion, slip it to none other than Harry bloody Potter, and unleash him on the school. Nothing could possibly go wrong, the plan was flawless.

He was discussing the plan with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy in the Slytherin common room when Blaise Zabini came in and demanded they let him in on the secret.

"Alright," Draco drawled, "I am going to make a love potion and give it to Potter, but I need you lot to help me get the ingredients."

"Wait... why are you going to give Potter love potion?" Blaise looked sidelong at Draco.

"It's not for me, Blaise," Draco said as he gave his friend a disgusted look.

They all knew Draco was gay, so was Blaise, but even Draco didn't think that Harry Potter could be gay. Little did they know he was; only Ron and Hermione knew, he had come out in their fifth year after the 'Cho' fiasco.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room…

"HA, checkmate! You LOSE Harry!" Ron exclaimed with his arms flung up into the air.

"Damn, I thought I was close," Harry groaned.

Hermione laughed from her seat on the couch, looking up at her friends out of the book she was reading. All the occupants of the room were not surprised at Ron winning chess. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan who were watching the game, cheered and laughed.

"Thank you so much for letting me play you in chess your highness," Harry bowed to Ron, "I am grateful you defeated me."

"Defeated? My dear opponent I slaughtered you, fell free to kiss my ring," Ron stood up regally while Seamus and Dean, still laughing, bowed at his feet.

"I think I'll pass though," Harry smiled up at his best friend and went over to plop in a chair by the fire place.

"You should rest Harry, you need your strength for the Quiddich game tomorrow," Hermione mumbled from her seat on the couch.

As Ron went to sit with Hermione, Harry decided that he should go to sleep, he did have a strange feeling tomorrow was going to be a very big day. How right he was.

The next morning, on his way to breakfast, Draco had found a way to get the potion to Harry. To put it in an item of food that Harry often ate, it was hidden in a biscuit. He did not know that; while making the potion he had ran his fingers through his perfect hair and one had fallen into the potion, making it be a Draco love potion. Exclusively binding to Draco.

He sat at the Slytherin table, perfectly positioned to Harry's seat; this was both good and bad. Harry would be able to see Draco and Draco could see Harry.

He watched Harry sit down and begin to eat in increasing anticipation that did not show on his face. A Malfoy never shows his true feelings.

|Eat it, eat the biscuit, you know you want to Potter! Ah yes! My work here is done.|

Draco got up, spared one last glance at Harry who suddenly pricked up and looked around the room, and left the Great Hall. Behind him Harry made some hurried excuses to his friends and followed Draco out of the Hall at a run.

"Good, job Draco, I can just see him now, suddenly overtaken with love for everyone in the Hall hahaha," Draco laughed at his own cunning. Unaware that the boy who lived himself was rushing down the hall looking for him.

Harry turned the corner following a black heel and a shock of blond hair, when he saw Draco he called out.

The blond in question casually turned around, then swore, "Oh bollocks."

He bolted into an empty class room but did not close the door in time; Harry stuck his foot in the door and wrenched it open. Draco tore through the room with Harry at his heels, upturning a desk only to have the other boy leap over it. The blond ran out the door opposite the room and down another hallway.

|Ohmygod, ohmygod what did I do! What went wrong? Oh God he loves me!|

He ran into another classroom only to be thwarted again by Harry running in to avoid the closing of the door. He cast a locking spell at the other door and turned to do the same to the one at his back, adding silencing spells. Draco was petrified and backed into a desk at the opposite wall.

"P-Potter, um what are you doing?" Draco stuttered as Harry crept closer; a smile on his face.

"Oh, Draco," he chuckled as Draco shivered a little, hearing his name purred from those perfect lips, "I," he was three steps away from the Slytherin, "am going," two steps, "to kiss you."

He closed the space between them in one stride to take a very scared and shocked blond head in his hands and kissed his lips tenderly.

The blond had one second to react before Harry kissed him and all he could say was, "Kiss-mph!"

Draco knew he could pull away from the kiss but for some reason he didn't. His hands were clenched at his sides and he was wondering why this felt so good.

He made a soft noise as Harry's hands slid to his chest, he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.

|What the HELL Draco? Malfoy's are the kissers not the ones being kissed–wow that feels amazing, how did he learn to kiss like that?|

Draco shivered again as Harry released his mouth to lick and suck his neck. He had given up trying to resist and ran his hands up the brunette's arms to rest on his shoulders. Harry slid his hands to Draco's waist, pulling him closer. The smaller teen fell with a small thump onto the desk behind him when Harry nipped his neck. The blond had still been attached to Harry so when he fell, the other boy had been pulled even closer.

"Draco I don't think I can be any closer to you. Maybe if…" Harry smiled.

"If what?" Draco panted softly, a light blush painting his pale face.

"If I did this," Harry proceeded to slip Draco's robes down the boys' arms and off so he was only sitting on them. Draco sighed in anticipation as Harry untied his green and silver tie. |This is taking too long!| The instant he took it off, Draco snatched Harry's tie and pulled him into a passionate kiss. The Gryffindor began to nimbly undo the buttons of Draco's shirt. The blond pushed Harry's robes down and slipped them off without breaking the kiss, Harry paused for a moment to shake the robes off. Once Draco's shirt was open Harry put one hand to his bare chest and gently pushed him onto the flat of the desk. The blond moaned as the other boy started licking and nipping at his body.

"Aah...that feels so good Potter…more!" Draco gasped.

"You want more?" Harry purred.

"Yes!" he pleaded.

In answer to Draco, Harry trailed his hand down his captive's chest, kissing him deeply again. He began to unbutton the other's pants when he froze. He wrenched his head up, which was rather complicated for Draco's hands were entangled in his hair.

"What? Why are you stopping?" Draco was puzzled at the shocked look on the brunettes face.

"U-um why is my hand on your crotch?" Harry squeaked.

"You're the one who put it there." The blond looked up at Harry in confusion.

"And why were we kiss–oh my god!" Harry sprang off of Draco in horror as he remembered everything that had occurred. From the Great Hall to that moment.

He pointed at Draco saying "Why do you not have a shirt on!"

"My shirt IS on," Draco's chest was still heaving as he sat up on the desk. "Well not really, but what are you–oh!" a sudden look of realization flew across the blond's face. |It wore off!|

"Oh my GOD Malfoy, what did you DO!"

"I didn't do anything to you Potter! You were the one who snogged me!"

"Oh Merlin, you on the desk-and me with my-aagh I need to get out of here!"

A hand dove into his pocket as two identical cloaks flew at him, a wand fell out and Harry grabbed one at random. He didn't realize the one he took was Draco's.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Quiddich and Apologies

As Harry ran from the room, he tossed the robes over his head and slid his arms into the sleeves. He had shoved his wand into one of the pockets when he stopped.

|These don't smell like they usually do.|

He picked at the collar, brought it up to his nose and sniffed. They had a different sweet, spicy smell. It smelled like…|Oh hell I took Malfoy's cloak! It does smell nice though.|

He looked down at his watch to see that there was still time to grab a bit more breakfast. Ron and Hermione should still be there.

He ran the rest of the way to the Great Hall.

"Did you find that extra quill?" Hermione asked when Harry plopped down next to her and Ron.

"Uh, yeah," |Please let him carry quills!| Harry rummaged through the robes' pockets and pulled out a silver quill. He eyed it curiously, before Ron spoke.

"That's one hell of a quill mate! Where did you get it?"

"Um…It was a gift from…er…Mad Eye for my 16th birthday." Harry quickly pocketed the quill, grabbed a muffin and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Hey I have things in that!" Draco yelled to the empty room while grabbing his wand off the floor. He buttoned his shirt back up and thought about what had just occurred. |The Quiddich game is going to be really awkward now. But Merlin that boy can snog! The way he pushed me onto the desk, rivalry be damned! I'm still shivering.|

By now Draco had all his clothes in order. His shirt was tucked in, he had buttoned his pants, put his tie back on and smoothed his hair back into place. While slipping on Harry's robe he couldn't help but to notice it smelled amazing. Although he could not put his finger on what exactly it did smell like.

As he strode to his next class he found himself inhaling deeply through his nose every few steps. |Can't continue that, people will think I'm mad.|

Incidentally his first class was Potions…with the Gryffindors.

"I should've had more breakfast," Draco muttered rubbing his growling stomach as he approached the dungeons, "I wonder…" he tentatively reached into a pocket of Harry's robes to see if he carried any food; he was rewarded with a chocolate frog.

"Yum," he said when he pulled his hand out and began to unwrap the frog.

The Slytherin was halfway done when the rest of his classmates arrived. Needless to say he nearly choked on his 'breakfast'.

"Draco!" Blaise called out as he walked over to Draco who was leaning against the wall next to the classroom door, "so what happened?" he whispered.

"I guess I made a mistake in the potion, probably wasn't strong enough," the blond lied trying very hard not to look at Harry.

|Is that my chocolate frog? Yes it is. He is eating my frog! Well he didn't have much breakfast…what am I saying, that little blond bastard is eating MY FROG!|

"My chocolate…" Harry whined softly.

"What?" Ron looked at his best friend. Leaning on the wall opposite the Slytherins.

"Oh nothing. Wonder what Snape'll torture us with today?" he answered quickly changing the subject, determined not to look at Draco.

"Probably poisons," Ron grimaced.

"Yay poisons, my favorite! Let's find more ways to kill Harry. Because I don't have enough things going on today."

"Yeah, with the Quiddich match going on."

"Yeah, the match…"

"Are your robes shorter today?" Ron looked at Harry's semi-exposed shoes.

"No."

"Potter, stop that useless blithering and get into my classroom," Snape had materialized unnoticed from the shadows and was striding past his students to the classroom door, leaving the brunette stuttering in his wake. Once they were all settled Snape began to tell them about the potion they were going to brew today.

"Today you are making a potion that, if given to any being, will paralyze it for a half hour," as he said this he tapped his wand on the chalk board and the instructions for the potion appeared there, "begin, now."

"Well damn, it's a poison," Harry mumbled to Ron and Hermione who laughed.

Altogether the potion wasn't that difficult, it just required many ingredients to be either crushed, sliced or disemboweled. The newt's eyes had to have the liquid squeezed from them; it was not pretty seeing students mashing eyes with pestles. As hard as Harry tried he could not manage to get his potion to turn light orange like Hermione's. His was more of a carroty color.

At the end of class Harry felt quite good about his potion; at least it was some form of orange other than green, like poor Neville's. As he corked the flask he could not help but to glance in Draco's direction, he pretended to stretch while sneaking a look at the Slytherin.

When the brunette turned he saw Draco, in his robes, doing the same fake stretch. Their eyes met, emerald on gray, for a moment a shock went through both boys' bodies. In unison their eyes widened and they both blushed, looking away, of course Draco's blush was much less noticeable that Harry's and his composure was regained much faster.

He turned quickly back to his flask, marked it and put it with the others on Snape's desk. Upon turning he nearly crashed into a startled Draco, who had not been paying attention to who was in front of him. Draco gasped at being this close to Harry and promptly dropped his flask to have it snatched, seconds from shattering, by the slightly taller teen.

"Mr. Potter, please get out of the way of more important students," Snape snapped from his desk.

"Sorry Professor," Harry said through clenched teeth, moving out of the way. Draco could've laughed, but he didn't. Instead he set his flask besides Harry's and walked away without a comment.

|Merlin he's cute when he's startled…did I just refer to Malfoy as cute? What has gotten into me? Quiddich is going to be so awkward.| He rubbed the back of his neck and went back to Ron and Hermione who waited at the door.

"That was odd…" Hermione murmured.

"What was?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy didn't say anything when Snape insulted you, or when you nearly bumped into him."

"Really? I didn't notice…"

"Harry, are you hiding something?"

"No," he didn't look at her.

"He's lying," Ron stated only to have the girl roll her eyes and say, "I know that Ron."

"Psh, no, I'm not hiding anything. Why would you think that?"

"You caught his flask," she pointed out.

"It was going to drop."

"Since when do you care about Malfoy's grade?"

"I don-it might have paralyzed me!"

"Only if you ingested it."

"Stop looking at me like that, both of you!" Harry said loudly for his best friends were both giving him the 'we know you're lying and we want to know why' look.

"Gah fine, I'll tell you later! Just stop!" with that he stalked off to history of magic with Ron and Hermione following. Harry sat down to have his friends sit on either side of him. Soon his mind began to wander due to the monotonous sound of Professor Binns voice. |I hope the Quiddich pitch isn't too muddy. Quiddich against Slytherin…Slytherin…Malfoy…Draco…Draco…he has such a nice name…it fits him…so do my robes, a bit long though.|

"What are you smiling at? Binns just described a magical cabbage." Ron whispered, for Harry had unknowingly smiled dreamily at his own thoughts.

"You were listening? To Binns?" Harry whispered back.

"Not really, but what were you smirking at?"

"I told you guys, later, ok?"

"Just give me a hint. Please?"

Harry sighed and said simply, "Robes."

"Robes?"

"Robes, that's all I'm saying for now. Wait until after the match."

"Harry what do robes have to do with anything?" Hermione leaned over to say after finishing her notes for the class.

"You'll see, let's go," the class had ended and students were now filing out of the room, "Only three more classes until freedom."

Those classes seemed to last forever until it was finally time to leave for the field. Harry said goodbye to Ron and Hermione and went to the locker rooms to change. After a quick pep talk to the team they marched out into the crisp March air, greeted by a roar from the red and gold clad end of the stands. He walked to the middle of the field to shake hands with the Slytherin captain.

|Merlin he looks hot out here. With the wind...and his hair…wait-what?| Harry thought as he mounted his broom. The two teams rose as the balls were released, he flew in circles around the pitch searching for the golden snitch.

Out of habit he glanced at the other seeker to see if he had seen anything, forgetting that seeker was Draco, and quickly looked away. After a few points he spotted it at the other end of the pitch, the snitch! The brunette raced to the other end of the field as the snitch took off, flying lower, forcing Harry and now Draco into a dive. Then it scooped up again, Draco struggled to keep up with Harry's Firebolt as they sped all over the pitch, they were nearly neck and neck. Dean Thomas's commentary was drowned out by the rushing of wind. Harry stretched his arm out trying to grab the small golden object as the blond next to him did the same, their arms bumped as they struggled to get ahead of one another. Soon their legs were too colliding from the proximity of their bodies. Both boys panted and reached for the snitch, "Come on Potter, just this once," Draco hissed through gritted teeth; softly enough Harry barely heard it. He suspected he wasn't supposed to. With one lunge and a muttered, "Sorry," Harry snatched the winged ball from the air.

"And Harry Potter gets the snitch!" was the commentary that echoed over the field as Harry landed, surrounded by teammates and the roar from the stands.

"That has GOT to be the fastest win we've ever had Harry!" Ron yelled over Alicia's head.

"I KNOW!" Harry shouted back over Ginny's head.

After a few victory laps Harry led his team back to the locker rooms to change. Once everyone had left he decided to take a shower, no one was there so why not?

"Damn it!" Draco hissed, landing next to his team, "Can no one hit a bludger?"

He stalked back to the Slytherin rooms and hurriedly showered. The blond waited until everyone had left then grabbed Harry's cloak from his locker and strode across the field to the Gryffindor locker rooms. He steeled himself and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Harry's muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

"Potter, open the door," Draco called through to the other teen.

"Who is it?" |is that Malfoy?|

"You know who it is, just open the bloody door!"

"Ok…geez."

The door opened and Draco got a full view of the Boy Who Lived pulling a green sweater over his head. The muscles of his stomach and chest pulled upward with his arms. Draco continued to stare at the spot where his chest used to be, covered by fabric, eyebrows slightly raised.

|Nice six pack|

"Um…Malfoy?" Harry asked, wondering why the blond was staring at his torso.

The Slytherin shook his head, blinked about ten times then said "Hmm?"

"You came here."

"Oh yeah, um, here's your cloak," he stuck out his arm awkwardly remembering the circumstances in which he got it.

"Thanks, er, I have yours in my locker…um…come in?" Harry led him into the room and over to the benches near the lockers.

"Thank you, listen Potter," Draco said softly, "Sorry about…earlier...that wasn't supposed to happen," he continued, not looking at the brunette, blushing slightly.

"Oh! Um…ok…you can call me Harry, if you want," he answered taking Draco's cloak from the locker. |Merlin he has THE hottest blush I have ever seen!|

"Okay, you can call me…Draco then."

"I've always liked your name," Harry confessed facing Draco and handing back the cloak.

"Sorry to say, but yours is crap," Draco looked up at this and began to laugh.

Harry at seeing this lapsed into laughter himself. Soon the two boys were clutching different objects. Draco who had fallen onto the bench held his stomach and Harry the locker for support. After a minute the laughter receded, the boys wiped their eyes and Harry sat on the bench straddling it.

"That has got to be the hardest I have ever laughed," Draco smiled.

"I think that's the first time I've seen you laugh and smile honestly," Harry grinned back.

"I don't usually have any reasons, Slytherins aren't particularly that humorous. Only, really, in malice…hmm," He sat thoughtful for a moment as Harry watched him, hands folded in his lap.

"Well I have to say you've never been more amusing, Mal-Draco," His name sounded strange in his lips, like a new language just meant for him.

Draco looked at the taller boy when he said his name, "It sounds better when you say it…Harry."

"What, your name?"

Draco nodded.

Harry looked down, blushing a little, "You have no idea how much better 'Harry' sounds when you say it."

In that instant, when they first said each others names, their eyes locked. Gray to green. Gryffindor to Slytherin. They both realized opposites do indeed attract. In unison they leaned forward, eyes searching, and their lips met.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Now what?

Draco took his hands from his lap and placed them on Harry's knees as the boy put one hand on the blonde's neck, the other caressing his face. Draco scooted closer to Harry on the bench when he felt a light pressure on the back of his neck.

Harry parted his lips, deepening the kiss, inviting Draco to do the same. The Slytherin touched the tip of his tongue tentatively to the brunette's lower lip, causing him to make a small noise from the back of his throat in surprise, opening his mouth further nonetheless. The blond continued to make small explorations with his tongue, moving deeper and deeper each time until Harry's was forced to meet his, not unwillingly. The Gryffindor moved his hand slowly from Draco's face to his lower back making him shiver at his soft touch. He sighed into Harry's mouth when the kiss escalated into something more.

Feelings that were repressed for so many years suddenly came to the surface, reveling themselves to be hidden desires and fears. Draco moved closer still, swinging a leg over the bench and resting it on top of Harry's, removing his hands from the taller boys' knees to rest them on his thighs. The brunette ran his fingers through Draco's feather soft hair, inwardly satisfied when the other moaned softly. He drew back from the kiss only to leave a trail of them down the blonde's jaw to his neck.

"Harry," Draco said softly, "I-"

He was interrupted by a loud knock at the door, and a voice saying "Harry? Are you in there? I forgot my bag!"

"Shit! Uh, be right there! Draco go, hide in the locker!" Harry hissed.

"You can't be seri-" Draco began only to be cut off by the other boy whispering, "Just do it!" He was then unceremoniously pushed into Harry's locker, the door closing him in.

Harry opened the door to see Ginny standing at the threshold, "Hey, Harry, sorry about the bag and all."

"Um it's ok…er…good game." He managed to spit out, watching her go to her locker and take the bag out, standing in front of him.

"Yeah, that was amazing how fast you caught the snitch!"

"Thanks, Ginny," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey was someone else in here? I thought I heard a voice."

"No! I was just cleaning up; you must've heard some moving of…things," he heard a very faint whisper emanating from his locker, "Nice, Potter."

"Hmm?"

"What?"

"Sorry, I thought you said something. Well I best be going, see you in the common room, Harry."

"Okay, yeah see you."

In the few second it took for Ginny to leave Harry smiled painfully at her, hoping she didn't notice his reddened cheeks or lips.

Finally she was gone; Harry let Draco out of the locker. He would've crashed into the bench if Harry hadn't caught him as he fell, and pulled him up to stand. For a second he just stared at Draco's disheveled form; hair mussed, shirt crumpled and face pink. The Slytherin brushed his arms with his hands then tried to smooth his hair into place but it did not stay as he wanted, due to the lack of gel, and was still fluffed up a bit.

"I really hope you don't go around shoving people into lockers, Potter, it's very rude. Not to mention dirty," Draco bristled a bit, crossing his arms, scowling at the Gryffindor. He was so close to the brunette that his arms grazed his chest.

"Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else to do," he couldn't help smirking at the sight of Draco all disheveled. He reached out to brush a stray hair from the blonde's pale face; at this his expression softened a bit and relaxed his arms.

Harry took this as an acceptance and slipped his arms around Draco's waist. Draco in turn leaned against the taller boy and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Do you want me to walk you back to your common rooms?" The brunette asked.

"Alright then," Draco murmured.

They set off to the dungeons walking close, not yet touching. When they reached the opening portrait, unsurprisingly a large snake, they faced each other, none of them willing to say goodbye just yet. So they stood, searching for an answer to the question that was on both their lips.

It was Harry who spoke, "What do we do now?"

"I'm not sure, let's just…see where this takes us," Draco paused then wanting to say something but not sure how to. He opened his mouth to speak to have Harry cover it with his in a tender kiss.

"Whatever you want to say, it can wait. Right now I just want to feel, not think about anything," he whispered after breaking apart.

"That's what I was going to say," the blond gave him a small smile, kissing Harry a second time, "See you."

Harry then left to head up to the Gryffindor common rooms, humming as he went. He was very content as he gave the fat lady the password (clovers) and walked into the room.

He had barely taken a step when he was seized inside by Hermione demanding where he had gone.

"Where have you been? We've been waiting for a half hour! Ginny came back ten minutes ago! AND you promised us you would tell what happened to you!" she yelled. Ron laughed in the background from his seat by the fire.

"Hermione, calm down, I will tell you alright?" Harry said and added hastily, "there are too many people in here!"

This stopped the bushy haired girl for a moment before she announced, "Right everybody, out of the common room you will proceed to do your homework in your rooms or elsewhere! Go, clear off! I'm a prefect!" and just like that the room was empty save the trio.

"Wow," Ron mused at the girl, "Ok Harry, spill."

He told them, sparing them the dirty details like how good Draco's cloak smelled or how his tongue moved with his. Everything to the great hall to the blond returning his cloak, "and then we pretty much made out."

"Wasn't Ginny just in the locker rooms?" Ron asked, containing his initial shock, "where did Malfoy go then?"

"I had to hide him in my locker. I just walked him to the dungeons," Harry divulged.

"Aww, did you give him a goodnight kiss?" the red head mocked, unprepared for the reply, "Yes actually," and the small conversation that Harry had had with Draco afterward.

Hermione who had been silent through the entire story sighed and said, "That is the most romantic thing I have ever heard, Harry."

"Mione you can't be serious, this is Malfoy we're talking about. Draco Malfoy," Ron looked at her in disbelief.

"Yes, but the way they both had feelings for each other it so ironic and sweet," She leaned forward, her head resting in her hands, and asked, "So, is he a good snog?"

"Hermione! Why would you want to know that?" Ron gestured wildly with his hands.

Harry blushed slightly then looked at her and said, "Yes."

"Oh sweet Merlin, Harry! I didn't need to know that!" Ron yelled as Hermione squealed, "Oh that's precious! Harry's got a crush!"

This caused Harry to blush more and Ron stand and to yell more, "You realize that Malfoy; the Slytherin prince, will now be spending a LOT more time with us! Insulting us!"

"I should think not, I won't let him."

"Oh this is going to be RICH!" the freckled teen threw up his hands and looked at his best friends and left the room.

"I can't wait to meet him anew, I think it will be fun," she said then left for the girl's dormitory. Harry left for the boys'.

When he entered he looked over at Ron who was sitting on his bed undressing.

"Are you serious about this Harry?" he asked tugging a shirt on as Harry pulled his off.

"I think so, yeah," Harry replied, "are you ok with it?"

"It'll definitely take some getting used to…but yeah, I think I'll be ok, if you are. Just as long as I hear absolutely no insults out of him about me or Hermione or anyone."

"Ron, do you really think that I would let him insult either of you? Just give him a chance ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. Good night Harry."

"Goodnight Ron."

After Harry had left him at the portrait Draco stood, thinking. Thinking about their future an how different this would be from everything else. |This is really going to be something.|

When he walked into his common room a completely different scene met his eyes. A few Slytherins lounging on leather chairs and couches. The only person who looked up when he came in was Pansy, who was trying to convince him that he wasn't really gay. Or at least bi.

"So," She raised an eyebrow at Draco.

"So, what?" he replied, elusive as ever.

"What happened with Potter, all he did was run out of the Great Hall."

"I made a mistake with the potion, not enough…I'm off to bed," He started to walk to the boys' dormitories when Pansy came up behind him and kissed his cheek.

"Night Dray," she whispered in what she thought was a sexy voice.

"Mm," |I hate it when she calls me that.| the blond walked from the room and, while undressing, found that his hair smelled of one Harry Potter. This made him smirk at the numerous dirty thoughts that raced through his head. Thoughts that had previously been taboo to think, hidden away in the inner chambers of his mind. Draco relaxed for the first time in ages, falling asleep quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-It IS the weekend!

Draco awoke to a sunny Saturday morning, as he yawned, he thought about how fun breakfast would be…teasing Harry with secret smiles that would undoubtedly make the Gryffindor blush. The ivory skinned blond put on a tight, black, high necked sweater and black jeans that constricted in all the right places, then waltzed into the Great Hall.

He sat at his usual spot between Pansy and Blaise and helped himself to eggs and pumpkin juice. As he lounged, one Harry Potter walked into the Hall wearing a pair of faded jeans that only he could pull off and a red long sleeved shirt. The blond was jolted from his gazing as Pansy shoved a bun in his face.

"Want one Draco?" she smiled expectantly, still reluctant to admit to his sexuality.

"No, leave me alone," came the icy answer as he resumed his grey eyed stare, Blaise sniggered beside him.

Harry looked over and caught the blond's eye. He smiled and sat down, his eyes still glued to Draco, only lowering his eyes for an instant to grab some food then emerald eyes returned.

If Draco had been anything but a Malfoy he would've swooned right then and there, but his composure held and he met Harry's eyes with matching intensity. Then it hit him, it was the weekend. That meant a whole day without classes, that meant a whole day with the Boy Who Lived.

|Yes, he is so going to get it today. I've been waiting for this since he left me at the portrait. Damn I'm horny.|

|I want to eat him, he's so sexy.|

"Harry, are you alright? You've been kinda distant all morning," Ron pointed out.

|I've been thinking of what I'm going to do with/to Draco.| "I'm fine just tired a bit, pass the pepper…" Harry blushed slightly at the crooked smile that played about Draco's lips.

"For your toast?" the red haired teen said confusedly, handing it anyway to him.

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs and whispered, "Ron, can't you see they're communicating silently? Don't give him the pepper."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Merlin Ron, just look at them." She rolled her eyes as he looked from Harry to Draco, exchanging small smiles and indeed communicating with their eyes.

"What am I supposed to be looking at, all they're doing is staring at each other?"

Hermione just sighed and returned to her breakfast with Ron whispering "what, what?"

The moment the blond finished his breakfast, he stood up and left the table, giving one last meaningful look to the Gryffindor as he walked from the Hall. The brunette, catching the significant glance, also left the Hall, saying goodbye to his friends.

He had expected to find the silver eyed teen outside the door, Harry just caught a glimmer of movement from the corner of his eye that told him the clever Slytherin had turned the corner. |Playing hard to get are we?| He thought as he followed the tight clothed boy, his pale skin glowing against the dark hue of his sweater.

When the brunette turned the corner, he saw Draco was walking nonchalantly down the hall, seemingly oblivious to the other teen's existence. Harry decided to sneak up on him, silencing his shoes by walking on his toes. When he was just behind the blond, intending to wrap his arms around him, he was surprised when the shorter boy whispered, "You couldn't sneak up on a giant slug Potter, I heard you from a mile away."

He shocked Harry yet again by taking off into the direction of the herbology green houses. The Gryffindor groaned and ran after him, unfortunately for Draco, the other boy was faster and caught him running past a large tree.

But it was the catching part that stunned him; Harry ran around the other side of the tree scaring him out of his wits before he crashed into the taller boy, who captured him in a shock absorbing embrace.

"You find this rather amusing don't you?" Draco said his voice muffled by Harry's shoulder, to his captor who was roaring in laughter, and refusing to return the hug.

He replied in between gasps of mirth, "You…should've…seen your face! That was hilarious. Come on Draco you can't deny it was funny."

"It was not funny."

"You smell so good Draco!" Harry said happily burying his face in Draco's neck and inhaling deeply.

"Good Lord, what is wrong with you? Stop it that tickles!" |Damn.| He wrapped his arms out of reflex around Harry.

"But you do. You're ticklish?" He smirked, rubbing his face vigorously into the others' neck.

"Harry, s-stop that agh!" Draco than lapsed into giggles as the brunette pulled the neck of the sweater down for better access to the pale boy. Rubbing his fingers against the sensitive skin, making him cringe his neck onto Harry's fingers. The blond was soon silenced by a pair of lips on his own and the torturous hand moving to grip the back of his neck. He moved his arms to hold the Gryffindor's hands only breaking the kiss to pull him to the ground. Draco propped himself against the tree and draped his arms on Harry's neck. The brunette leaned forward with his knees between the other teen's legs and held himself up by planting his hands on the ground next to the blonde's hips.

"Do you think your clothes are alright with bending this much?" said the bespectacled boy with a smile.

"I hope so, but it really depends how much bending we're talking about here," Draco replied, his statement raising the eyebrows of the boy above him. Before he could reply the blond captured his lips.

It was his turn to pull the other close by grasping his neck. Draco pulled one arm back to run it along the front of the red shirt, thumbing the boy's nipples through the fabric, making him gasp. He took advantage of this to slip his tongue between the parted lips. Harry took one hand off the ground to tilt the Slytherins neck back and plunge his tongue into his mouth. The boy beneath him slipped his hands under the red shirt to resume rubbing Harry's now erect nipples.

The brunette moaned into Draco's mouth as his pale hands assaulted his chest. Soon he was out of breath and raised his head for air. He moaned again and breathed, "God..."

The blond chuckled huskily, pushing Harry back so he was sitting on his knees, grinding his hips against the other boys'.

The only thing he could manage was a gasp when the boy above him continued to grind maddeningly slow. Then a thought flashed across his mind, "N-not that I'm complaining but-mmm-is this going a bit fast?"

"No, not really," Draco responded amused by the rationality of Harry's thought. He took in the sight before him, the brunette sitting between his own feet, leaning back on his arms, eyes closed and lips slightly parted. With him straddling his waist, legs bent beside the other boys' and hands playing at the hem of his shirt.

"I don't-oh-really know that much about you,"

"Sure you do, you know plenty," Harry could hear the smile in his voice.

"N-no, what's your favorite…uhn…color?"

"Are you really asking me that at a time like this?" He twitched his hips a harder for effect.

"Nh...yes…D-draco…just tell me…"

"Emerald." He smirked.

At this Harry opened his eyes to look at Draco's face. A face that looked back at him with sincerity, a face framed by platinum hairs that escaped its gelled brethren. He knew what the boy above him was saying, for there were not many other descriptions of his eyes. It was about that moment when they both heard the footsteps.

They both gasped in shock and scrambled to their feet, in one shared look they knew it was time to leave…and fast. Harry grabbed Draco's hand and bolted for the archways that led inside. They kept running until they hit a secluded hallway, by then they were both gasping for air.

The Gryffindor was hunched over and had his hands planted on his thighs, while Draco had slumped against the wall and sat on the floor with his face pointed to the ceiling.

"That was…way…too close…" he managed to gasp out between pants.

"You think? Because I probably could've gotten up faster if, oh I don't know, there wasn't a horny Slytherin on me!" The brunette shot a look at Draco, who retorted.

"Who are you calling horny Mr. can-your-clothes-bend-this-much, hmm? And don't give me that look, you liked it!"

"I don't even know how to respond to that."

"That's because it's true."

"Yeah you look really impressive from the floor, all hot and out of breath."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I mean-I don't even-what the bloody hell!" he looked up at Harry from his position on the floor, completely taken aback by the extraneous comment.

Then a slow smile started to spread across the taller boy's face utterly confusing Draco further. He took a step forward and kneeled on the ground in front of the blond and his hands shot out to tickle his ribs. Soon he was writhing on the floor with laughter trying to escape Harry's relentless fingers, "Stop…oh god stop…I can't breathe! Why?"

"Because I can't have you mad at me that's not fun, and I like seeing you helpless…not so cocky now are we?" the brunette stopped but kept his hands at Draco's waist and leaned over him.

"I wasn't mad at you, it's an old habit to fight; you should know that. To the second thing: ok if you're into that, and you are horrible to take advantage of me." He peered up coyly through his lashes at Harry.

"Taking advantage? No, not me, I was merely lightening the mood. If I wanted to take advantage of you I would do this."

Suddenly he grabbed Draco's hands and pulled him up to stand and pushed him against the wall, pinning his wrists above him. He slipped one knee between the blonde's legs, positioning his body so they were pressed together their faces an inch away.

"Isn't this different?" Harry whispered into the blonde's ear.

"Yes, but you technically can't take advantage of me, you can't use your hands," Draco whispered back, his heart beating a little faster.

In response the Gryffindor secured the blonde's wrists in one hand, the other traveling down the black sweater.

"You know what I've found annoying lately Draco?" he murmured, hand still slowly sliding down the smaller boys waist.

"What?" the Slytherin breathed unevenly trying, unsuccessfully, to focus on Harry's voice.

"We are always interrupted when things begin to get good," he started kissing his way down Draco's jaw.

"You know you're right…nnn," the hand had found its way under the hem of his black sweater to flatten itself on his stomach.

"Why do you think that is?" his hand moved higher.

"I honestly cannot tell you right now Harry…I can't think," Draco gasped as his wrists were freed and a second hand strayed dangerously below the waistband of his jeans. He let his arms drape around the brunettes neck, leaning his head back, giving him better access. They were both too preoccupied to notice the soft footfalls coming their way until it was too late. Much too late to escape.

"Oh, good Lord!" Came a shocked gasp to their right.

Both boys snapped their heads in the direction of the sound, matching looks of horror upon their faces, and stared at their Potions Master who had his hand pressed onto his chest. Regaining his senses Harry leapt away from Draco who was desperately pulling his shirt down, they all stayed like that for about 30 seconds. Snape, in the middle of the corridor, Harry one side of the wall and Draco on the other. All staring at each other with their mouths agape.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Questions

"Draco." Snape murmured. It wasn't a question.

"Yes, Professor?" He answered warily.

Snape ignored this and turned to Harry, who was trying to block his face with his hand.

"And Potter," Silence, "…well, this is unexpected."

The brunette was still wary, not able to grasp the fact that Snape wasn't yelling. Actually he seemed to be thinking, or taking in the situation.

"Unexpected indeed. If I might ask…how in Merlin's name did This happen." He waggled his fingers at the two. His right hand was still clutched at his breast.

They were both so taken aback by this question that they didn't know what to say, it was Draco who spoke first.

"We don't exactly know ourselves," |There is no bloody was I'm going to tell him the truth about this.| He looked over at Harry, willing him to go along with it. It was mostly true.

"Either I am in shock or I had firewhiskey in my tea this morning. I am going to close my eyes, and they'll be gone." Snape muttered to himself, he then covered his eyes with both hands.

While he was standing there Draco and Harry exchanged a confused look, and then turned back to their Professor. He took his hands off his eyes and looked at the boys. After a second Snape put one hand on his hip and pinched the bridge of his nose with the other.

"Shock then, ohgod…" the former Slytherin groaned, "I have no idea what I am supposed to do here…so I'll leave." At this he sobered up a bit, "I am going to pretend this did not happen, I suggest you two find more secluded areas to...er…thing…or next time I find you, points will be taken," with that he turned on heel and quickly strode away.

"What just happened?" Harry asked bluntly/

"I have no idea," Draco replied still staring in the direction of Snape's rapidly retreating back.

"He sure buggered off quickly. So, what do you want to do now?" He peeked at the blond suggestively. What he got was entirely unexpected.

"Well since you want to know all about me why not start with that?" Draco said turning away from Harry and walking down the corridor Snape had just vacated.

"Oh," The brunette's shoulders slumped a bit, yes he did want to know more about Draco, but the way the blond in question had been behaving suggested otherwise.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked catching up to the Slytherin and slipping an arm around his waist.

"How about the Quiddich pitch?"

"Good idea."

Off they went, down to the pitch; they ended up having to split up to get there due to people in the corridors. It would look, to others, unusual that the two most famous rivals in the school were seen walking peacefully together toward some unknown destination.

Harry arrived first and walked to the middle of the field and sat looking at the stands around him. Thinking about everything that had happened in this air; that rouge bludger that had broken his arm, Lockhart "mending it" just over there in his second year. Fourth year…the maze and Cedric. Ron's keeping abilities, being a spectator after That Woman (Harry clenched his scarred hand) banned him from Quiddich in his fifth year. Third year…Sirius had watched him fly…risked everything and had gotten him a new broom after his had flown into the Whomping willow. When he had been attacked by the dementors, Sirius had watched him fly that day.

It was then that Draco arrived to see Harry bent over his lap, shoulders shaking in grief. He went over quietly and placed an arm around the brunette; he jumped and looked up at the blond with his tear streaked face, glasses beside him on the ground.

"What's wrong Harry?" Draco asked softly.

"Nothing," Harry whispered, and then he sniffed and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"Well that's a load of rubbish, you're crying," the blond wiped a tear away from the Gryffindor's face.

"I-I was just thinking about Sirius," he cleared his throat, once again fighting back the pain in his chest that had threatened to overwhelm him all summer.

Draco, a bit startled, sat next to his companion and placed a hand on his knee.

"Will you be alright, Harry?" he asked.

"I think so."

"I hope you know that this means that I get to ask the first question about you, right?"

Harry gave a weak chuckle, "Sure."

"Ok, my first question is going to be naughty so brace yourself," Draco said offhandedly.

The brunette laughed a bit more and turned to the blond smiling, "I can't see."

Now Draco was laughing as Harry found and put on his glasses. The Gryffindor sat in front of the smaller teen and said, "Right, ask your question."

Draco stood, hunched over, and croaked, "What…is your name?"

Harry, sporting a crown, stood and answered, "My name is King Arthur."

"What…is your quest?"

"I seek the Grail."

"What…is the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow?"

"African or European?"

**** (Sorry about that, it couldn't be avoided. Back to the story!)

"Hmm…oh, what happened to you there?" Draco pointed to the words that marred the back of Harry's right hand.

"Ah, well you remember…Umbridge?" he hissed her name through gritted teeth.

"Er, yeah." The blond said shifting his legs uncomfortably.

"When she gave me detention, there was a special quill she gave me that when I wrote 'I must not tell lies', used my own blood as ink by cutting into my skin. At first it healed over but by the third night it just bled. Hermione made me a solution of murtlap tentacles, it really helped."

Draco sat in horrified silence, staring at the brunette with wide eyes. It was a moment before he found his voice and whispered, "I'm...sorry."

He was speechless; he remembered how he had been a part of Umbridges "Inquisitorial Squad" he was sickened by his past dealings with Harry and all the things he had said.

"My turn," said the Gryffindor, trying to lighten the mood, "What really happened in the Great Hall yesterday?" He couldn't really believe that it was so recent, yesterday felt like a week crammed into one day.

"Oh, well, it's really a funny story…It was a prank gone wrong," he wouldn't meet those emerald eyes, and then said in a rush, "I might have made a love potion and put it in your morning biscuit."

"You what?"

He stared off into the forest and repeated slowly, "I made a love potion and…put it in your biscuit."

Harry's jaw dropped, "You what?"

"It was supposed to make you fall in love with people in the Hall, but I think…one of my hairs fell in it." He said to his knees.

First it was a smile that turned into a snigger that turned into a giggle that turned into all out mirth. The brunette fell onto his back rolling about laughing his head off, "That…explains…so much!"

Draco stared at him, "Yeah, it wore off…well you know when it wore off…"

He laughed harder; when he finally stopped his eyes were wet with tears of amusement.

"I cannot believe…how did one of your hairs fall into it?" Harry smiled.

"I reckon I ran my fingers through it and one fell in." the blond shrugged.

"Ah, Draco," the Gryffindor said as he crawled over and lay down in the grass next to his brooding companion with his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, ok, my turn. So who was your first snog?" Draco smirked, thinking how dangerous it was for Harry to joke with a Malfoy.

Uncomfortable shift of the legs, "Well that was…Cho."

"Chang? The first person you kissed was, number one; when you were in fifth year, and number two Chang?" Draco scoffed.

"Yeah, shut it. Who was yours, hmm?"

"That's easy; I bet you can guess, it was Pansy in second year. She was horrible."

Harry blinked a little, trying to picture it and failing, "Really, how?"

Draco moved to lay on his stomach and propped up by his elbows, grimacing, "Urgh, she tried to shove her tongue down my throat. I already thought I wasn't straight but I was curious." He shrugged.

"Bad choice Pansy isn't really…er…good looking at all is she?"

"No, Blaise was much better."

This piqued Harry's interest, "Blaise?"

Draco fixed the brunette with his grey-eyed stare and replied, "He was my first."

"Really?"

"No." he deadpanned, then rolled his eyes, "Yes, good Merlin I didn't think you were this thick." He smirked

"You're horrible to me." Harry pouted.

"Oh you are not pouting, no that's not fair. It just makes me want to take your lip right into my mouth and suck on it."

A strong blush was making itself known across Harry's face, his eyes widened and he was silent. This was thoroughly amusing the blond, so he continued, "Suck on it until it's red and swollen and-"

But Harry didn't find out what else his lip would be, he had adjusted himself so that he was directly under Draco and grabbed the Slytherin by the back of the head, bringing his face down to kiss him. This left the other teen in a very weird position, lying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows, with hands that had held his face now fisted in the air. Add in being kissed by Harry Potter and you have a very compromising position, it was lucky no one was there to witness it.

End chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Answers

Draco adjusted himself so his arms were resting in the grass on either side of Harry's head and their chests were pressed together.

The blond pulled away and said "My turn."

Harry pushed himself up on his elbows and waited for his question.

"You've had sex right?" Draco asked.

He blushed, "Yes."

"With a guy?"

"Yesss, Draco."

"Who?" the Slytherin was now sitting on his knees beside Harry, enjoying the teens' miffed expression.

"You know that Beaxbatons transfer student? Henri Lefevere?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, impressed "Really."

"Mhm" he smirked.

"When?"

"Mid February to June of last year."

"Right after Chang?"

The brunette nodded.

"Tell me." Draco insisted, leaning forward.

"Alright, it was after Cho's friend Marietta sold the D.A. out, he saw me argue with her and came to talk to me. He said Cho didn't deserve me if she couldn't sort out her problems and not let them take her over; they so did, and offered to jinx her in the common room. Really made me fell better, right? So we started talking a lot and one night in the library he kissed me. I was Not prepared for that."

"He made you realize it then, that you were gay."

"Pretty much. After that we kept seeing each other in private a lot," Harry laughed and said "we shagged once in the restricted section."

"Right on the shelves?" Draco eyebrows raised further.

"Well, you know that little ledge below the first shelf?"

The blond nodded.

"There."

"Shit, Harry…so were you top or bottom?"

Shocked to evil in .2 seconds, that's got to be a record.

The Gryffindor blushed again and mumbled, "We switched off every now and then."

Draco instantly started snickering, grinning at Harry.

"Shut it, Malfoy."

"Who would've guessed, the famous Harry Potter, bottoming." Draco was still smirking.

"What about you and Blaise hmm? Details." The brunette raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"What about it?"

"What do you mean what about it? Tell me how it started."

"Alright, it was the beginning of fourth year. We always talked a lot about, you know, being gay, like pointing out hot blokes and all. One day we both realized 'hey, we're both gay, we're in the same house…let's make out' which later led to other things."

"I remember that," Harry said propping himself up a bit more, "you were quite preoccupied for a while, not that secret."

"There was no need to be, we both didn't care what our parents thought. My father was in a right state though, when I was home, he went on and on about not continuing the Malfoy name and all. Why were you and Henri all secret?"

The Gryffindor raised his eyebrows again, "Are you serious? I'm supposed to be the savior of the wizarding world, all macho, and I couldn't exactly go up to Sirius and say 'hello, Sirius, I'm gay and am not exactly my fathers son in the way of sexuality,' that would've gone over well. Yeah…oh shit what am I going to tell Lupin…and Molly? Damn."

He slumped down onto the ground once more with his hand over his glasses, and groaned, "Bolloooocks!"

"What about us?" Draco asked.

"Huh?" Harry sat up.

"Are we going to keep this a secret?" he gestured between them both.

The brunette thought for a moment than steeled himself, "No, I don't want to keep this a secret anymore."

"It's been two days, don't be so dramatic."

Harry frowned at the blond, "I mean me being gay, Draco."

"Oh…right…"

After an awkward pause, in which boys stared on opposite directions, the Gryffindor said, "Draco, do you want to come to my common room?"

"What?"

"Do you want to come to my common room?" Harry repeated when the Slytherin gave him blank stare.

"Are you serious? Now…like right now?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh, er…ok."

"Fantastic," Harry got to his feet and after helping Draco, said, "I just need to talk to someone inside first, meet me at the Fat Lady's portrait."

"'Kay, are you sure?"

|He looks so cute all confused and nervous| "Yes!" with that he took off across the lawn.

|Okay then…what?| Draco shook his head and followed Harry.

Soon he was leaning on the wall with his arms folded across his chest opposite the portrait. She didn't quite like this and kept shifting in her frame.

"Aren't you Draco Malfoy?" she finally had to ask.

"Mhm," the blond nodded without looking at her, glaring at some passing first years who ogled at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I honestly have no idea…" he sighed.

"Seamus!" Harry called to the Irish boy who sat in a chair, reading a magazine, Ron and Hermione followed.

"Yes?" he said not looking up as the trio approached him.

"How long have you known?" Harry inquired.

"Oh, about since…last April." He calmly turned a page.

"How the hell-how did you know!" Ron spluttered as Hermione giggled.

The sandy haired boy looked up now, "Mate, gay lads can practically sense other gay lads."

"The world has gone mad…"

"Shut up, Ron. Seamus what would you think would happen if I brought someone in?" Harry intervened.

"I think people would be a bit shocked at first but then accept it, that's what happened with me. Also you're you, so it'll be better. Who is it?" he leaned forward.

The brunette looked nervously around then whispered, "Draco Malfoy."

"WHAT?" Seamus yelped so loud a few people jumped and looked around.

"Seamus, Seamus calm down!" Hermione whispered.

"Calm down? Calm down? Harry Potter, you have got to be bloody kidding me!"

"Nope, not kidding. Seamus please I need your help in this, if people get too riled up I'll need you." Harry met Seamus' eyes seriously.

"Damn...bloody…fine, but you owe me big time." He leaned forward, pointing a finger at Harry.

"Thank you." Harry sighed with relief and left the common room.

"Can I help you?" the famous Malfoy sneered at two Gryffindor girls who had come out of the portrait only to pause and stare at him.

They blushed and hurried down the hall, the blonde's glare following them. He endured many encounters like this, mostly people very shocked to see Draco Malfoy lounging outside their common room. One fifth year actually spoke to him.

"Malfoy, what're you doing here?" he said walking up to him, but still keeping his distance.

The annoyed Slytherin sighed and said coldly "I'm waiting for someone, can't your stupid little eyes see that."

"Yes but-hey!" the boy yelped indignantly, "who are you waiting for, a Gryffindor?"

"Obviously" he flicked his grey eyes challengingly up and down the other teen's body, making him quite uncomfortable. Draco enjoyed this.

"Who?" he asked again, now somewhat nervously.

"That is none of your business, is it?" His voice was velvet with an undercurrent of a threat.

"It could be…" he muttered very aware of the blonde's glare.

"I thought you Gryffindors were supposed to be brave, why do you look so scared?"

"Excuse me! I'm not scared, I'm asking a simple question, and you're refusing to answer. Why?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you. You should leave before you really start to annoy me." He looked away, a bored expression on his pale face.

"Is that a threat?" he said taking a step closer, he was a few inches taller than Draco.

The blond laughed outright, "Yes, it is a threat."

For some reason this angered the boy further and he shoved Draco's shoulder. The Slytherin unfolded his arms and simply looked up at his harasser and stepped close, so they were a hands-length apart.

"Don't. Touch me." He hissed and shoved the others chest with both hands, hard, making him stumble backward.

The blond drew his wand while the Gryffindor struggled to get his balance, he was on the verge of a hex when- "Draco!"

Both boys turned to look as Harry came, smiling, out of the portrait hole. He frowned as he took in the sight before him, Draco looking very angry, pointing a wand at a fifth year, who had his hand in his robe pocket.

"What's going on here?" the brunette asked.

The Slytherin didn't lower his wand as he said, "This one thought it would funny to nose around in my business."

The light-brown haired boy gaped and said, "You were waiting for Harry!"

Draco advanced upon the fifth year, "I told you it was none of your-"

Harry stepped forward and grabbed the blonde's arm, "Draco, stop."

"Fine," He did so grudgingly and, pocketing his wand, slipped an arm around the brunette's waist, mostly for the purpose of shocking the younger boy, "let's go. Do you have any idea how annoying it is to have people staring at you all the time?"

The only important Gryffindor (in Draco's opinion) sighed and led his companion into his common room by the hand.

It was a Saturday, so the common room was mostly filled, and when Harry walked in with Draco, the pale blond was the first thing they noticed. The second thing was Harry, and finally the third was their joined hands. In a matter of seconds the entire common room was silent and staring, the only noise was Neville falling out of his chair.


End file.
